


Ya'aburnee

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Soulmates, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When Haley and Jack are in witness protection, both Aaron and Haley write letters to each other, letters they are unable to send.Ya’aburnee is an Arabic word for “you bury me,” which basically translates to wanting someone else to outlive you so that you don’t have to deal with the pain of living without them.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ya'aburnee

Aaron,

I don’t know how to do this. To keep going. I wake up every day wondering when we’ll be able to come home. Jack asks about you every day. I don’t even know how I’m feeling anymore. I’m so livid with you. With the world. I miss you. I miss us. I miss our family. It’s eating me apart inside.

-Haley

—

Haley, 

This will end. I promise. I’m going to catch Foyet and bring you home. And when I do, I will spend every waking minute of my life making it up to you. I’ll leave the BAU. We can move away. We can start whatever life you want. If you want me to walk away and never bother you again, I will. I promise.

-Aaron

—

Aaron,

I miss the way we were. Remember how happy we were? In high school? College? When we first got married? When I got pregnant with Jack? I wish we could go back there. I, at least, want the chance. The chance to see you smile again. To watch you with Jack. I was never one to believe in soulmates; you know that. But I do believe in love. And I know that we have is it, whether we’re together or not. Please…please catch this man. I can’t do this forever. We need a second chance. We deserve a second chance.

-Haley

—

Haley,

Somewhere in the course of this job I lost myself. I’m positive I’m good at my job, but I’m also positive that it’s taken too much from me. Not only you and Jack, but my ability to feel - to believe in humanity. If it weren’t for my team, I’d be off the deep end already. Though I don’t believe in soulmates, if they exist, you’re mine. Soulmates aren’t people that make you happy above all else; they’re the people that make you feel - both good and bad. You make me feel, Haley. With you, I was happy. With our family, nothing could possibly compare. I love you so much. Not only for who you are, but who I am when I’m with you. I’ll stop Foyet even if it kills me. Rather it be me than you. I can’t even think about what happens if I lose you.

-Aaron

—

Aaron,

As much hell as we’ve been through, I trust you, Aaron. I know you’ll find this man. And I know we’ll have a chance to start over again. Whether or not we make this work, I don’t know. I don’t know if we can live with each other, but I do know I can’t live without you in my life. I do know I love you. Be safe, Aaron. I’ll see you soon.

-Haley


End file.
